


Medicine

by Truetomorrow



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: The Abbé is trying to practice what he preaches... but Madeleine has the worst timing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this movie once, and it ripped my heart out before stomping on it repeatedly. But it was also incredibly, undeniably, sexual and if I am ever able to manage another watch-through, more fic will happen, to be sure. (Originally posted May 2013)

Ever one to practice what he preached, the Abbé de Coulmier returned to his room to sequester himself until he could better handle the situation. He had looked. He ran his hands over his face and let out a groan of desperation. She had been whipped... And he had used the following circumstances to take advantage of her--it mattered not whether she knew. It only mattered that now he was unable to rid himself of the image of her breast... All of that pale skin, so innocently on display for him. He shook his head violently—no. Not for him. His hands shook as he removed his still unfastened top layers. They shook even more as he unbuttoned his breeches. Yes, he took his own advice even here. It was better to take care of matters himself, and therefore maintain control in less... private settings.

When his fingers finally closed around himself, he couldn't bite back the whimper. He had moved now, away from the door—even locked as it was—and stood facing a corner. One forearm helped prop himself off of the wall, while his other arm was consumed with the task he was now helpless to stop.

If he thought about this in more clinical terms, it made it easier to compare to something more like the preventative measures he offered others. The remembered image of Maddy's breast, though, had him feeling anything but clinical. He let out another groan as he stroked himself. Now it was her face looking at him; so innocent, so trusting, so fucking beautiful... Temptation personified.

Now she was flushed, flustered at being caught with the Marquis—and how much had _he_ been able to partake in the fruits held so longingly before the two of them? The Abbé knew in his heart that she was still innocent... But there were other ways of satisfying certain urges.

What would her hand feel like, if it now replaced his own? Said hand clenched involuntarily, and the Abbé was again unable to hold back the noises that escaped. She would not be so confident, to be sure. Her hand would be smaller, softer, investigating the flesh he longed for her to _consume_...

And what of the Marquis? His breath came faster now, harsh in the otherwise silent room. _He_ would know what to do—just where to touch to elicit the noises the Abbé tried to hold back. He wouldn't be unsure. He would tease, the Abbé was certain, but it would be a teasing with the imminent intent to pleasure. Whereas Maddy's teasing would simply be torturous—she has no idea of the effect she had on his body. Nor would she. The Marquis was perhaps starting to lead her down a path of self-revelation... But still she would not know how much the Abbé ached for her. It was the least he owed to her.

Finally unable to hold himself off any longer, he spent himself into his hand with a low moan that ended on a groan of desperation. He wiped his hand clean, briefly rinsing his heated face in cool water. He had just slipped on a nightshirt when he heard a knock on his door. Still somewhat dazed from never-quite-satisfied pleasure, the Abbé moved swiftly to unlock and open the door. He was frozen in shock for one brief moment before he stepped back to let the figure in--quickly shutting and locking the door again from long habit.

God help him. "Maddy."


End file.
